Ripped away
by Midnight Wonders
Summary: Astrids life is taken from her one unforgiving night. She is taken by the most feared dragon Vikings have ever know. the night fury. That same night the dragon dose the unthinkable. Turns Astrid into another nigh fury! will anyone find out? will anyone help her? or will she be forgotten? (my first fanfition! hope you enjoy!)


**Chapter 1: The Raid**

It was a cool crisp fall evenings on an island know as Berk. Astrid was cleaning her ax with an old rag and some water, cleaning off dirt and mud from earlier when she was out in the woods throwing her ax at the tree, which now had many marks from the past hour and from previses time she came to blow off steam, that tree helped her through rough patches of life such as when her father died or when _snotface_ tried to flirt with her. The boy just did not understand the she would _never_ fall for him but he ignored the punches in the face and continued.

The sun was setting she turned her head just to look around the village. She saw the twins behind a few houses with mischievous smiles on their faces, and just by that she knew to stay clear of them. She has learned that face the hard way. She murmured to herself sadly with a bit of anger. She knew that face all too well, a bit too well for her likings. Not wanting to remember that dreadful night of when they " _accidently_ " blew up about half her house leaving a chunk of the kitchen and fireplace. She shivered at the thought.

She looked back down at her ax. She now had an almost clear reflection of her face as she beamed down at the ax before flipping it to the other side and started again.

She dipped the rag in the water and looked as the sun slowly made its way down to the water's edge. The clouds were beginning to turn a light pink purple color.

She was lost in her thoughts until she looked to her left and her eyes met with the villages screw-up, hiccup.

Hiccup had no muscle, always seemed to mess something up every time he took a step outside and was most likely the worst Viking this island has _ever_ seen. She did not join the other teens (well, Snotlout and the twins while fishlegs remained neutral) to beat him up, which they did countless times before, Astrid didn't hate him… she just chose to ignore him, because she had plans to be the best Viking this island has ever seen and _nothing_ would get in her way.

Hiccup's forest greens eyes had shown with fear, interest and wonder, but behind that something else, something she couldn't understand, and something that intrigued her. She wanted to stare back at those lushes green eyes to understand what that feeling was that he was hiding. Hiccup just stood there, our eyes locked and intertwined with one another until Gobber called for him. Blanking he stumbled away into the forge.

The sun was now swallowed up by the water, on till the top could be seen for a few minutes before vanishing until the next day.

Astrid looked up again only to find the light pink and purple clouds now coated with a think purple and even barker blue as it turned into a dark grey followed by black she once again looked back at the village to see the twins were gone (that worried her a bit before another thought clamp down in her thoughts, YOUR ASTRID HOFFERSON YOU DON'T FEEL FEAR, SADDNESS OR CONFUSTION YOU ARE A VIKING AND THE BEST FIGHTER OF YOUR AGE GROUP AND ITS GOING TO STAY LIKE THAT!) that thought made her face shine with pride although it was dusk she could feel her face shining like the stars far above.

She looked back down at her ax there were a few spots here and there but that didn't matter.

She stood up from her spot and walked calmly over to her house. As soon as she got home she didn't even bother to change she didn't realize how tired she mush of ben she silently thought to herself slowly drifting to sleep.

She awake to screams and hollers that made her blood freeze. Cold sweat was dripping down the side of her head, she knew those sounds anywhere. A dragon raid. She looked over at her ax and a Loki smile appeared on her face.

 **O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O**

Vikings were now out of their homes and far from there slumber. She ran over to the other teens other than hiccup of cores with her ax wiled in her hands ready to fight and kill any dragon that got in her path. As she approached she heard...

"Uggh why are we on fire duded _again_ " Snotlout wined while flexing his muscles.

By watching that movement Astrid gaged putting my had on her mouth trying to hold back the vomit she could feel creeping up my through before she quickly swallowed it back down. She then glanced over at Ruffnut and she seemed to of been doing the exact same thing which made her snicker a bit before snotlout continued.

"I have the muscle and I'm not like useless over there who can't life a sword or an ax" snotlout said grinning at his own statement the twins both begin to chuckle while fishlegs tried to join along but failed miserably and stalked off to get water for some of the houses that were burning rapidly now.

"Well ye' haven't gone through dragon training yet" the old Viking said with a disappointed look across his face as he looks at snotlout.

"So? I can manage killing a dragon my dad showed me how to fight!" Snotlout sneered.

Gobber being the suborn Viking he was replied "no, ye' kids are too inexperienced to go out there" as he walked off before Snotlout could reply

As the teens sighed in defeat they ran over to help fishlegs even though it was too late and the homes now layed in ash. No one had realized Astrid was not with them and was now almost half way across the village sprinting as fast as she possibly could to join the action.

She pulled her ax from her back and gave a Viking screams as she ran over to a Nadder that happen to be focused on a barrel of fish before noticing Astrid and took off. Astrid on the other hand grew mad that the dragon had flow off instead of Turing and fighting.

She then spotted a Gronkle in front of a heard of sheep which were starting too scattered in all directions. Astrid once again gave her furious Viking screech as ran at the beast with her ax high in the air making it shine from the fires around her.

This time the dragon noticed her, and like the Nadder took off.

Astrid was now furious. She tried a few more times with a Nadder Zippleback and another Gronkle but all fled once they heard her scream none bothering to even take note that she as charging at them.

Astrid who was now panting and sweating but most of all furious she wanted to prove that she could kill a dragon before eve training. She knew other Vikings knew she was a strong Viking. But she wanted more. She wanted to be the best of the best and to prove with the head of a dragon.

That's when she heard it. NIGHT FURY! GET DOWN! At that moment a high pitch screech was heard followed by a blue flame appearing out of the dark unforgiving sky. The blue flame hit a nearby catapult. As it exploded on impact.

Astrid the began to run to a part of the village that was more open and not cluttered with homes hoping to see the unholy capturer of lighting and death its self.

Seeing nothing but the suns ray began to rise again and the dragons quickly evading she sighed and started walking over to where she last saw the other teens.

Her head was focused on the ground and ax dragging along the dirt path. Leaving a fain line in the dirt behind.

She then felt a warm breath on her head. Her blood froze.

She looked up very slowly only to see what she was looking for right in front of her. She was paralyzed. Fear over whelmed her. She was behind a few homes in the shadows so no one would most likely she her or the beast that was only about three feet away that it's reptilian eye only small slits, and its mouth was slightly open only to find short, but deadly teeth of the dragons maul.

It than got up and walked around her sniffing the air before coming face to face with her. Before she could do anything it took off leaving her, she still didn't dare to move. A few seconds later she let her breath out. And started once again to walk towards her home which was one of the homes that didn't burn away.

Before she knew anything she felt a sharp pain in her shoulder blades only to find the night fury was caring her away towards the forest.

After a few minutes for flying the dragon dropped her in a near by cove. 

( I don't own anything from HTTYD .Hoped you enjoyed I will update as soon as possible have a cookie in the mean time (::) )


End file.
